The present invention relates to an apparatus for storage of potential energy using water from a deep body of water, comprising at least one module which module comprises a cylinder, a piston slidably connected to the cylinder, a column for storing the water from the body of water received through an inlet being in communication with the cylinder/piston, and a connecting tube which mutually connects the cylinder and the column, and wherein the apparatus further comprises driving means for reciprocally displacing the piston in relation to the cylinder.
Such an apparatus is known from the British Patent Application No. 2 068 469. The driving means of this known apparatus consists of a buoy which is secured to the piston for reciprocating motion thereof. The buoy moves freely up and down on the waves of the sea in which the apparatus is applied. This known apparatus has a disadvantage in that the buoy is not capable of generating sufficient force to push the piston downwards, or at least to push the piston downwards with a sufficiently large stroke to displace the water to the column. Therefore, this apparatus is not very efficient.